Caspian Mahoney
Caspian Albert Mahoney is a tribute from District Three who belongs to Enraptured Misfit. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. His district partner is typically Rosalind Bree. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Information' Name: Caspian Mahoney Age: Seventeen District: Three Gender: Male Personality: Caspian is the stereotypical career personality, but slightly creepier. He strikes people as an immature and stubborn person, but when they get to know him from up close, they will meet his true self. But at this point, it is already too late for the poor soul's salvation. Caspian isn't someone to trust. He is a psychopath, addicted to the pain of others. He enjoys cutting, slicing and torturing and gains pleasure by doing so. The kinds of pleasure he earns usually variate, but it is something between amusement and sexual pleasure. However, when it comes down to bad things happening to him, the table turns. From a point of view, Caspian possesses somewhat cowardly traits. He would use all his power in order to defeat his oponnent, even if said person is a little girl. This can be considered somewhat of an odd perspective, but it makes Caspian win all the time. Only he doesn't know how to lose. He'd spit spitballs, harm people and do all kind of other things in order to let his anger out, no matter how silly what happened appears to be. Caspian is not a person one would like to cross. Weapon(s): Due to Caspian's strength, he could use any melee weapon. He suceeds at almost all of them, but he has better results with two of them, in particular. He prefers using weapons ready to slice and stab at any time, so he ends up appealing to a sword, and somewhat an unusual choice of long-range weapon, a chakram. When throwing the chakram, he usually aims for his victim's throat. Caspian is also proficient at hand-to-hand combat, and can strike down his oponnents without blinking an eye. He prefers using the mano-a-mano style of combat, and has better chances in a full-frontal attack. History: Backstory= Believe it or not, Caspian was born as a calm and wise child, but things were destined to change. Since he was a little kid, Caspian have been through bad things on his life. Things that he will never forget. Born in the Capitol, Caspian was just a regular child. His family got along very well, and Caspian was a happy child. He had a twin sister named Nessa, and loving parents, who would do anything to protect their children. Anything. Caspian's life was pretty regular. Until his mother commited suicide for apparently no reason. Caspian's family was shocked, but Caspian was beyond devastated. One day, his father decided to move to District 6 with his children, but Caspian refused and stayed in the Capitol under the watch of the family's butler, Crimson. At first, Crimson seemed very reliable, and the regular butler, but he prove himself to be a psychopath. Caspian had a childhood full of beatings and abuses. He always expected his family to come back, but they neved did. Within time, Caspian got used to the suffering. As he grew up, though, he changed. He couldn't handle this anymore. He trained and earned a decent physical, but Crimsom would keep him locked up in a dark room. Caspian's diet consisted in only remains from others' food, and he nearly starved to the death. Caspian's new goal of life was to get free from his "prison", but he never got courage enough to do it. With the years of locking up and beatings, Caspian grew depressed, and following the only example he had, he became a sadist. But the beating wouldn't stop, and Caspian had whip marks all over him. One day, tough, he got courage enough, and attacked Crimson. Having him on the ground, Caspian beat him for countless hours with sticks, chains, whips, and any other things Crimson used to torture him, and eventually Crimson died from blood loss. Free from that life, Caspian fled from the Capitol, and went to live in District 6, in hopes of finding his family. Unsucessfully, he left the district and went to live in District 2, where his criminal life started. He often left at night from his simple house, walking around the streets looking for vulnerable women, which he raped and killed. He also enjoyed torturing hobos, but his favorite "hobbie" was killing. Living in that life for years, Caspian started to be noticed, and left District 2 held at gunpoint by a peacekeeper. From that day on, Caspian focused on overpowering anyone around him, so that he would never be beaten or mistreated again. His new goal was to reach perfection. He did not allow himself to get attached anymore, but he still mourned over the disappearance of his father and sister. So they needed to be eliminated, or so Caspian thought. He tracked them down and stabbed his father to the death, disappearing and only coming back to finish off his sister months later. He found her dehytrated and nearly starved due to not being able to support herself, having to sell her body for food. Caspian killed her weakened form within seconds, and later moved to District Three, to avoid suspicion. Everyone kept their distance from him, as his appearance matched that of a deranged rebel. He didn't mind, though. He attacked those who fell for his manipulation at night, and the peacekeepers never noticed his activity. Caspian was a natural, the kind of murderer who knows how to hide their clues. He did not care for The Hunger Games. In fact, he completely forgot about their existence. However, that did not stop him from being reaped at the age of seventeen. |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= WIP Strengths: Weaknesses: Appearance: Caspian is a really charming person, being able to hide the mess who reigns inside of him really well. He has spiky, brown hair that attracts various girls, who obviously end up being his victims. He has thin eyebrows and dark brown eyes, and is usually carrying a heavy, angry expression. His skin is a rather pale complexion, earned from various time exposed to the darkness. He is extremely muscular, and his expression, even closed, shows determination. He has a rather attractive accent, who in the past would be titled as a british accent, and is considered very beautiful. As for his usual clothing, Caspian prefers using dark shades of clothing, but he is always seen with a white piece of clothing, for apparently no reason. Fear: Caspian fears nothing other than imperfection, as he has strived to become what he considers to be the perfect human being for as long as he can remember. Nothing would drive him angrier than finding out he is, in some way, flawed. Token: Caspian owns no token. 'Family Gallery' Kayla Mahoney.png|Kaya Mahoney, Mother. (Deceased) Claude Mahoney.png|Claude Mahoney, Father. (Deceased) Nessa Mahoney.png|Nessa Mahoney, Sister. (Deceased) 'Notes' *Caspian was supposed to hail from District Two, but the only spot open in the Games where he was first entered was the District Three male, so that ended up becoming his official district. *Though this remains unexplained, the reason why Caspian's mother comitted suicide is because she was sexually abused by Crimson. The reason why Nessa and Claude were found in such difficult situations as Caspian came across them was because Claude, full of pain and sorrow, drank away his sadness and began to mistreat Nessa, who fled home and went to live in the streets, where she became a prostitute. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Unfinished Category:Reaped Category:Victors Category:Enraptured Misfit's Tributes